Yule Ball: Redux
by DarkHeart81
Summary: The Yule Ball is announced and everyone, or at least all the girls, seem excited. But what happens when one bushy-haired girl feels like no one likes her? What does the green eyed hero do when he realizes why his friend is upset?


**Yule Ball: Redux**

**By:** DarkHeart81 (Silver Dragon)

**Summary:** The Yule Ball is announced and everyone, or at least all the girls, seem excited. But what happens when one bushy-haired girl feels like no one likes her? What does the green eyed hero do when he realizes why his friend is upset?

**Author's Note:** Like the summary says, here's a little redo of the Yule Ball in which our favorite couple goes together. I used a few lines/scenes from canon as they were just too got to not to have in this but otherwise I tried to be fairly original and not too cliché, hopefully I succeeded.

* * * * *

_There's that look again_… thought Harry as he watched Hermione out of the corner of his eye. She had been smiling lightly, a twinkle in her eye, as she jotted down notes from the book she was reading on Arithmancy. But then the smile had turned into a frown and the light in her eyes dimmed considerably as she looked up and watched a boy from Hufflepuff nervously shuffle his way towards a girl from Ravenclaw, Harry didn't recognize either of them, and ask her to the Yule Ball. Or at least he was pretty sure that is what had happened. He was unable to hear what was said as they had spoken in the hushed whispers required while talking in the library less one incur a nasty glare from Madam Pince. But judging by the blush vanishing from the boy's face as he grinned from ear to ear, and the equally pleased look on the girl's face, that was exactly what had happened and she had accepted.

Harry was worried about his best friend. At first she had seemed as excited as most everyone else at the prospect of the Yule Ball. One night as they sat quietly by the fire in the common room he had noticed a small book on beauty charms in the small stack beside her and on another occasion had found her looking through a catalog of dress robes. But then, as the days and weeks passed, her interest had cooled until the only outward sign that she was aware of the ball was an occasional inquiry as to whether Ron or himself had found a date. It surprised him since it seemed every other girl was becoming ever more giddy with excitement as the ball approached.

As for his own interest in the ball, he, and most of the male population of Hogwarts with the exception of the older students perhaps, was terrified of what was to come. It surely had to be worse than what had happened so far since just the mere announcement of a ball had turned the female population of the school into groups of gossiping giggling girls batting their eyes at most any boy that passed in hopes of getting a date. If it wasn't for being one of the Champions in the Triwizard Tournament he himself would have given up on the thought of going since he did not fancy the thought of some girl hanging off his arm while he stumbled around the dance floor. And even less appealing was knowledge that there were few, if any, girls in the school that would tell him, The-Boy-Who-Lived, that they wouldn't go with him. They would all jump at the chance to be his date and he held little doubt that some of them would likely dump their current date if he asked them.

"Why do they have to travel in groups?" grumbled Ron as he dropped into a chair next to Harry. "How are you supposed to get one alone to ask her?" he added, dropping a book on the table and earning a glare from Madame Pince in the process.

"Honestly Ron, all you have to do is walk up to a girl and ask her. Who cares if she's alone or not," Hermione replied in a hushed tone, not looking up from her book.

"Easy for you to say. All you have to do is sit around and wait for someone to ask you." Harry saw Hermione frown even more at Ron's words. "We blokes have the hard job. What if she's surrounded by other girls and says no? The humiliation-"

"You'll never find a date if you don't ask," Hermione interrupted. "The ball is in less than three weeks. If you don't grow up and ask someone soon then there may be no girls left to ask."

Ron glared at her, his face reddening slightly. "And you better stop acting all bossy or no one will ask you to the ball." Harry was sure Ron had just crossed the line, his suspicions were confirmed as Hermione recoiled as though slapped before shoving her things into her bag and standing up.

"For all you know Ronald, I could already have a date!" she yelled before nearly running from the library. Harry's brow furrowed in concern. Maybe it was just a trick of the lighting but he could have sworn he had seen tears in her eyes.

Ron blinked at the closing doors before turning to Harry. "What's with her? I thought that she was the only girl that hadn't gone mental over the ball."

Harry shrugged as he stared at the open book in front of him with unseeing eyes. Hermione had a date for the ball? The thought roused something in him that he wasn't used to feeling when he thought of her. Something he usually only felt when he saw the Weasleys interacting at their home. Jealousy. Why was he feeling like that? He pushed the thought aside as he turned his attention back to Hermione's words. _No, that isn't what she said_. _And wouldn't she have told me if someone had asked her_? thought Harry as he sat there for several minutes, idly fingering the corner of his book, mulling over his thoughts when it came to him. It was all suddenly so clear in his mind. The look Hermione had when she saw another girl being asked to the ball. The look Hermione had when she overhead girls talking about their dates for the ball. The slowly diminishing interest in the ball as it drew closer. Her sudden anger and hurt at what Ron had said. No one had asked her and she thought no one would. Ron was right, she had gone mental. Any bloke would be lucky to be her date to the ball.

Hermione's troubles figured out for now, he turned his thoughts back to the pang of jealousy that had shot through him before she had stormed away. _It's not like I want to go to the ball with her_, thought Harry before his eyes opened wide in shock. _Or do I_? _No… I can't. She's my best friend_, he glanced at Ron, _one of my best friends_. _It wouldn't be right to go to the ball with her_. _Friends don't_…_can't_… Harry's mind came to a screeching halt as he could not come up with any reason not to. The only thing that came to mind was that if he asked her then he would be asking her on a _date_. His palms began to sweat as he realized it would be that way no matter who he asked. It would be the first date he had ever been on. _No_, _we can just go as friends_,thought Harry, nodding to himself when he was unable to come up with any reasons why it couldn't just be as friends. Yes, he would ask Hermione to the ball. That settled, he packed up his books, parchment, quills, and ink and told Ron he would see him later before setting off to find Hermione.

Harry's stomach was in knots as he walked through the halls on the way to the Gryffindor common room, he figured she was likely there seeing as it was still fairly early and most students would be elsewhere in the castle whiling away the short time left until dinner. The prospect of what he was about to do almost made him wish he could venture into the Chamber of Secrets and battle a basilisk again. At least then he would know what he was doing. He tried to calm himself, there wasn't any reason to be worried. This was Hermione after all, and they were just going as friends. _But what if she_, Harry gulped, frozen a few short steps from the portrait of the Fat Lady, _wants to go as more than just friends_? He ran a hand through his hair, he would face that if it happened.

Upon entering the common room he thought he had been wrong, that she hadn't come here, but then he saw her sitting on the couch, her legs drawn up and her head resting on her knees. "Hermione?" His bushy haired friend jumped at the sound of his voice and turned to look at him. Harry felt something stir in him at the sight of her red puffy eyes and tear streaked cheeks. He hated it when she cried. Hermione quickly looked away and wiped at her face. "What's wrong?" he asked as he sat beside her. "And don't tell me nothing," he added when Hermione was about to reply. She closed her mouth and rested her head back on her knees.

"Do you… Have you asked someone to the ball yet?" asked Hermione as she stared into the fire burning in the hearth.

"No, and if you're trying to change the subject it won't work." Harry let his own gaze linger on the flickering flames before scooting a little closer to Hermione and placing an arm around her. "Tell me…"

"Is there something wrong with me?"

"No, why would you-"

"Then why has no one asked me to go to the ball with them?!" Hermione cried, tears starting to fall again. "Who would want to go with an ugly, bossy, bushy-haired, bucktoothed, know-it-all when they-"

"Stop!" Both teens were surprised by the forcefulness in Harry's voice, he couldn't stand listening to her put herself down like that. "You are not ugly."

"Harry…"

"I don't care what everyone else thinks, and neither should you," interrupted Harry as he grasped one of her hands in his. "I don't think you're ugly, far from it actually. I think you're one of the prettiest girls I've ever seen." Hermione's face turned pink. "And your hair… It's brilliant! It's-it's wild and untamed. And-and you're not bossy," Hermione looked at him as though he had just said he was going to run off to go have a snog with Snape. "Well ok, maybe you are a little," he added with a bit of a smirk as they both chuckled. "But if you weren't I probably would never have listened to you and wouldn't be here today." Hermione turned to face him and was smiling at him now. "And the rest… Well… It… It's who you are…" Harry looked at her, saw that her eyes were fixed on him and shimmering with tears.

"Harry, it's sweet of you to say all that but I know it's not true, especially right now…" Harry raised an eyebrow at her. "Look at me! No one could think I'm not ugly, my eyes all red and puffy, tears all over my face…" Harry smiled at her, the warm in his smile and in his eyes at that moment made her feel warm inside.

"I still think you're pretty. Nothing could change that." Hermione felt her heart flutter at his words, her face growing warm, every fiber of her being telling her that Harry meant every word he said.

"Thank you, Harry." Hermione smiled, unable to look him as tears of happiness threatened to fall.

"You don't have to thank me, Hermione," he replied before gently lifting her chin to make her look at him. "But I hope you say that you will."

Hermione raised an eyebrow, "Will what?"

Harry smiled and looked away for a moment, his courage wavering, "That you will go to the ball with me."

Hermione stared at him, her eyes slowly widening as realization of what he had just said sunk in, "Y-you want to…" Harry nodded and suddenly found himself in a bone crushing hug from Hermione. "Oh Harry! I'd love to go to the ball with you!" Harry was grinning from ear to ear when Hermione suddenly released him and stood up. "Oh I've got to owl mum and see about getting some money for a dress. And then I've got, well no, that can wait… Then I need to-"

"Hermione," Harry grabbed her hand and pulled her back down onto the couch. "Settle down. You've got plenty of time before the…" Harry trailed off as he and Hermione turned towards the portrait hole to see Ginny helping a rather stunned looking Ron into the room.

"It's alright. It's ok Ron," said Ginny as she lead Ron to one of the overstuffed chairs beside the fire. "It's alright. It doesn't matter."

"What happened to you?" asked Harry, Hermione's hand still held firmly in his own.

Ginny knelt beside her brother and gently rubbed his back. "We were coming back from dinner when he… Well… He asked Fleur Delacour out."

"What?!" Exclaimed Harry as he and Hermione moved closer to Ron. "What did she say?"

"No, of course!" said Hermione, though she thought Fleur more likely to laugh at someone such as Ron asking her out than to just say no. Ron shook his head, causing Hermione to stare at him in shock, "She said yes?"

Ron glanced around the room with unseeing eyes, "Don't be silly. There she was… Walking by… You know I like it when they walk…" The three around him glanced at each other, mirth dancing in their eyes. "Couldn't help it… It all just…slipped out…"

Ginny frowned, though they could tell she was trying not to laugh, "Actually, he sort of screamed at her. It was a bit frightening."

Harry tried not to let his amusement at the story show, "What did you do then?"

Ron looked at him, his face empty of emotion, "What else? I ran for it."

Harry shook his head in disbelief before remembering something Ginny had just said. Glancing at the clock he saw it was true, he and Hermione had missed dinner. "Come on," he said as he pulled Hermione to her feet. "Let's go to the kitchens and get something to eat. Ginny can handle this." Hermione nodded and followed him out of the common room. The moment the portrait had closed behind them they shared a look and burst into laughter at what Ron had done.

* * *

The last few weeks before the ball had seemed to fly by for Harry and before he knew it he was standing in the common room, glancing at the clock on the mantle above the fireplace and tugging at the collar of his dress robes every few seconds. Where was Hermione? Nearly three hours ago she had disappeared to get herself ready for the ball. She had told him to meet her in the common room so that they could walk to the Great Hall together. Harry wasn't sure how they had managed to keep the secret of their date so far but that was all about to change. In a few more minutes everyone would know who had managed to catch The-Hunky-Hero, he had glimpsed Hermione blushing at the new title the female populous of Hogwarts had given him, and he had a feeling that the revelation would cause something unpleasant to occur. After all, when did anything in his life go without at least a heaping spoonful of drama?

The biggest worry was Ron. He feared how the red head would react to the news that Hermione was his date. Harry sighed and looked into a mirror hanging on the wall, straitening his tie for the dozenth time since he put it on. "The girls 'll be all over ya," commented the mirror as Harry noticed movement on the stairs. He turned and found himself unable to breath, his mouth falling open slightly, at the sight of the girl before him. Her warm brown eyes left no doubt in his mind that it was Hermione, but the rest of her… Harry had always thought she was pretty, but this… He couldn't help thinking that the exotic beauty of Cho paled compared to the girl before him.

He tried to take it all in at once while trying not to make it look like he was checking her out. Her hair, normally bushy and of a mind all its own, was tamed into a waterfall of shimmering curls down her back, a silver comb helped keep her hair in a loose ponytail while leaving a few locks free to frame her face. A dress of what looked like satiny liquid metal shimmered, flowing around her, seeming to change between shades of silver, blue and light violet and back before his eyes, a band of glittering stones crossed just below her breasts, sparkling in the light of the common room as she made her way towards him. Harry found his hands sweating as the sight of the plunging neckline and tight fit of the dress reminded him that Hermione was, in fact, a girl. _Merlin help me_… thought Harry when he caught a glimpse of bare legs through a long slit in the dress on either side that went nearly all the way up her thigh. Harry forced himself to stop ogling bits of her that, he felt, one most certainly wasn't supposed to ogle on their best friend and saw that she had just a hint of makeup on, eye shadow of a color he couldn't name but that matched her dress perfectly, the barest hint of glitter on her cheeks, and her lips slightly darker than normal, shimmering from lip-gloss.

Hermione smiled bashfully, her cheeks pink from the look on his face and the way his eyes had roamed over her. "So how do I look?" she asked while spinning slowly to show him the entire dress. Her back was bare except where a band of glittering rhinestones crossed her lower back and two thick bands of shimmering fabric crisscrossed in the middle of her back.

Harry blinked, snapping out of the daze the sight of her had put him, and shoved aside thoughts of what it would be like to kiss Hermione's shimmering lips. That was definitely not something he needed to be thinking about his best friend. "You look beautiful," he replied, causing Hermione's blush to deepen. "But there's something missing," he added as he pulled a thin black velvet covered box from his robes and held it out to her.

Hermione took it from him, forcing her hands not to shake as she opened the small box. She gasped, tears shimmering in her eyes, at what she saw inside. "Harry… Y-you shouldn't have. You didn't have to get me anything."

"I wanted to. Do you like it?"

"I love it," replied Hermione as she gazed at the contents of the box, gently running her fingers over the thin silver chain and silver heart shaped pendant inlaid with mother of pearl.

Harry pulled the necklace from the box. "It's a locket," he said while opening it carefully. "If you don't like the picture you can change it."

"No, it's perfect," replied Hermione when she saw the small picture inside. It had been taken only a few nights ago. They had been sitting at the table in the common room studying when Collin Creevey had asked if he could take their picture. In the photo Harry had his arm around her as they smiled and waved at the camera. Opposite the picture was an inscription; _Friends Forever_. "Will you do the honors?" asked Hermione as she lifted her hair out of the way. Harry nodded and clasped the chain around her neck.

"There," said Harry as he took a step back to admire his handiwork. "Now you're truly ready for the ball. Shall we, m'lady?" he asked, offering his arm. Hermione beamed, wrapping her arm around his and entwining their fingers as they headed for the Great Hall.

* * *

As they neared the Great Hall they could hear the muffled conversations of those waiting on the other side of the doors for the ball to begin. The only ones in the entry way were Professor McGonagall and the other champions with their dates for the evening.

"There you are, Mr. Potter!" said McGonagall as she spotted them coming down the stairs into the entrance hall. "Line up with the rest. The ball is about to begin."

As they entered the Great Hall Harry could hear whispers of those watching them as they made their way towards the large table setup for the champions and their dates. Many were puzzled, wondering as to the identity of the beauty by his side. Others seemed to realize it was Hermione and were shocked at how different she looked. When they reached the table Harry pulled Hermione's chair out for her without thinking, causing her to blush and smile at him.

The next few minutes were a blur. He didn't remember when or how a plate of pork chops, green beans, and mashed potatoes had suddenly appeared in front of him. If someone had asked him how the meal tasted he honestly couldn't say, it could have been a heaping bowl of dragon dung for all he cared. He didn't even remember eating his dinner until he looked down and saw only a few bites of food left on his plate. His attention was solely on the conversation with the girl beside him.

Harry blinked, Hermione was standing up. Looking around he saw the other champions and their dates getting to their feet. A few moments later the table and chairs disappeared and he felt her squeeze his hand. Realization suddenly struck Harry and he felt his heart begin to race. It was time to dance.

Hermione glanced at him as they made their way onto the dance floor. He looked more nervous than he had prior to facing the Hungarian Horntail during the first task. "It'll be ok Harry. It should be just like we practiced the other night," she whispered.

Harry gulped and tried to calm his racing heart. Except for the few hours they'd spent practicing in an unused classroom two nights ago after Hermione had found a book on ballroom dancing in the library neither had danced before. Those few hours had been surprisingly fun. But then there weren't hundreds of people watching his every move. As they stopped in the center of the dance floor he caught a glimpse of Ron glowering at them. He didn't have time to dwell on those around them as the music started and they began to dance. Soon he found himself relaxing as they became just another couple enjoying themselves on the dance floor.

"See, Harry, this isn't so bad," said Hermione as they moved around the dance floor in time with the music.

"Only because I'm with you," he replied, raising an eyebrow at the beauty in his arms when she blushed and looked away. "What? Did I say something wrong?"

Hermione's eyes twinkled as she smiled at him and shook her head. "Definitely not. And thank you. It's nice to be made to feel special sometimes."

"You are special, Hermione." The music faded and stopped to be replaced by an even slower song than the one that had just been playing. Harry gulped as he watched the couples around him as they held their dates closer, he wasn't sure he could handle dancing like that just yet.

Hermione took a step back, her own discomfort at the change in song matching his. "How about we get something to drink?" she offered.

Harry quickly agreed and lead her towards a table laden down with refreshments before making their way to a table where Ron sat brooding, glowering at those around him. As they neared the table Harry noticed Ron wasn't alone, a girl with long dirty blonde hair and large silver gray eyes sat next to him. "Hey Ron. Who's your date?" Ron glanced at him with narrowed eyes but didn't reply.

"Don't be such a grouch, Ron," said Ginny as she approached the table and sat down, a flustered looking Neville stood beside her for a moment before moving to the refreshment table. "Hello Luna, having fun?"

"Not yet. I think wrackspurts have made Ronald's brain all fuzzy," replied Luna. Harry looked towards Hermione who just shrugged. "Come on Ronald, I want to dance." She stood and moved towards the dance floor. When Ron did not move from his seat she turned and whispered something into his ear that made his eyes shoot open wide and his face redden considerably. With a dreamy smile on her face Luna lead him out onto the dance floor.

Harry, Hermione, and Ginny watched Luna place Ron's arms around her waist, forcefully turn his head so he wasn't glowering at his friends, and place her own arms around Ron and begin to dance. Harry and Hermione nearly choked on their drinks moments later when Luna gave Ron's backside a squeeze, causing the redhead to nearly jump out of his skin and straight into the rafters of the Great Hall.

"What's with her?" asked Harry, smirking at the flustered look on Ron's face.

"Luna? She's…well…" Ginny didn't know quite how to describe the girl. "She's nice but a bit odd. Her father owns _The Quibbler_."

"I didn't think Ron would be able to find a date," said Hermione as she watched Hagrid and Madame Maxine. For two people as large as they were they seemed to move rather gracefully, or at least more gracefully than Ron was at the moment.

"He didn't, G-Ginny set them up," replied Neville as he set a glass of punch down in front of Ginny and sat down in the empty chair beside her. Harry and Hermione smiled at him, they didn't think he was going to be here, let alone with a date.

"Luna and her father live near The Burrow and she's had a crush on 'Ronald' for ages," said Ginny before taking a drink of her punch. "He'll never admit it but I think he fancies her a bit." The four of them chuckled as Ron's face and ears turned red once again, Luna had just pinched Ron on the backside for glaring at Neville.

"At least she seems to be able to keep him in line," commented Hermione. "Even if I don't approve of her methods."

* * *

Harry whistled quietly to himself as he made his way back towards the Great Hall after using the loo. He and Hermione had spent several hours dancing and chatting with friends. So far the night had gone smashingly. _But then all good things must come to an end_, he thought as he rounded a corner and saw Ron and Hermione squaring off outside the doors to the Great Hall.

"Well next time ask me first!" yelled Hermione, fists clenched at her sides, as tears and makeup ran from her eyes. Harry felt a surge of anger well up within him. How dare Ron pick a fight with her tonight.

"What did he say to you?" asked Harry as he placed an arm around Hermione's shoulders.

"Oh bloody fantastic! Taking her side as usual!" bellowed Ron. "You knew I-" Ron suddenly went rigid and fell over. Harry and Hermione blinked at him before looking to the side, Luna was standing just outside the doors to the Great Hall with her wand pointed at Ron.

Luna smiled at them and her usual dreamy voice said, "Sorry about that. Turned my back for a second and the nargles ran off with him. You two go have fun while I see if I can't get Ronald to settle down." With a flick and swish of her wand Ron floated into the air and rammed headfirst into the solid stone banister of the stairwell, causing his eyes to water. "Oops, sorry about that Ronald." Luna's face had the same dreamy look she always had but Harry was positive that she wasn't the least bit sorry about it.

"I think she did that on purpose," said Hermione, smiling a little as she wiped at her eyes with a tissue, smearing her makeup. "Ugh…I must be quite the site right now…"

"He deserved it," replied Harry, neither knowing or caring what it was that Ron had set to upset Hermione. "And you're still the prettiest girl here. Why don't you go get freshened up. I haven't got my fill of dancing with you yet." Hermione beamed at him, blushing at his compliment, and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek before heading for the girls' lavatory to fix her makeup. Harry smiled and leaned against the wall to await her return. The spot where she had kissed him tingled, causing him to frown. What did the tingling mean? What did it all mean? The brief flutter of his heart when she had kissed his cheek, the mental shutdown upon first seeing her dressed for the ball, how he was now wanting to dance with her when he had dreaded it only a few short hours ago? _Could it be that I fancy_… _No_. _Most certainly_, _definitely_, _abso-bloody-lutely_, _not_! he thought. It just didn't happen. It wasn't proper. One wasn't supposed to fancy their best friend so there was no way that he did. Right?

"Harry?" said a calm gentle voice only a short distance in front of him, causing Harry to shove his thoughts aside and look up to see Dumbledore standing in front of him. "What seems to be troubling you this evening? Having a good time I hope?"

"I'm have a brilliant time, Professor," replied Harry as he ran a hand through his hair. "It's just that tonight I… Hermione…" He found himself blushing and unable to come up with a way of voicing his thoughts. "I can't fancy her…" he mumbled, not realizing he had spoken aloud.

Albus looked at him with twinkling eyes and held out a small bag of candy. "Lemon drop?" Harry absentmindedly took one and popped it into his mouth. "Now, if you don't mind me asking, why can't you fancy Ms. Granger?" Harry stared at him like a deer caught in the headlights of a car, he had not meant for Albus to hear that.

"Sh-she's my best friend. It's just not right!" replied Harry, causing Albus to raise a bushy silvery eyebrow at him.

"According to who?" Harry opened his mouth to reply only to close it a second later, he had no answer. "Just because someone is a friend does not mean they cannot be much more than that. There is a difference between friendship and romance, Harry. Friendship, more often than not, lasts far longer and more readily survives and grows stronger through the trials one encounters in life. Romance, however, tends to come and go. You can see young couples finding each other and breaking up most any day within the walls of this school while the friendships that form last through the years spent here and long afterward. The trick to romance, Harry, is finding a way to make romance last forever. Can you think of a way for that to happen?" Albus' eyes were twinkling as wildly as ever but it was clear that Harry was still not comprehending what was being said. A different tact was in order. "Do you think your parents were friends?"

"My parents…" replied Harry as he thought about some of the photos in the album of had. "Yea, I guess they were."

"Well then I suppose you should be able to figure out the rest," said Dumbledore as he caught sight of Hermione walking towards them. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I must get back to the ball, Professor McGonagall has been after me all night to dance the tango with her. Good evening Mr. Potter, Ms. Granger."

"What did Professor Dumbledore want?" asked Hermione, causing Harry to blush.

"It's nothing," he replied as he took her hand and lead her back into the Great Hall, his thoughts a maelstrom of what ifs and could bes.

Hermione could tell he was lying but decided not to press the issue as she had heard enough to know that, for some reason, the two had been talking about romance and friendship. The thought of what the conversion could possibly imply made her heart skip a beat.

* * *

The fast upbeat tempo died and The Weird Sisters announced a short break. There were some grumbles from those on the dance floor but most were breathless and welcomed a brief intermission. Without a word, Harry and Hermione left the dance floor hand in hand and walked out of the Great Hall. Down hallways and up several flights up stairs they had gone until they found themselves standing on a balcony in the chill air of a winter's night. They could hear the chatter of those still at the ball drifting up from the open windows and doors below.

The castle and grounds lay before them, a layer of fresh soft snow blanketing all in sparkling white. It was a beautiful site to behold during the day but at night, with only the pale light of the moon and stars, it was truly breathtaking.

A cold frosty wind blew up the side of the castle and across the balcony sending a chill through Harry and Hermione. Neither had spoken as they walked through the castle and that silence still hung over them. The silence was not awkward and yet it was not comfortable either, both knew why it was so. Only moments ago, before the fast paced song, a much slower one had been played and while slowly moving in time to the tender melody they had felt something stir within them. A feeling of something that could not be put into words or even described within the confines of their own thoughts. The feelings were, both realized in their own way, nothing new, nothing that hadn't been there for some time, hiding, waiting for the opportune moment to push through into the light of realization. With them came thoughts that, while far from unpleasant, were confusing in a wonderfully complex way.

_Why do I feel this way about her_? wondered Harry, his emerald green eyes gazing into the distance. Hermione's _my best friend_. _I shouldn't feel like_… _like_… He couldn't think of what it was he felt. Fancy was all he was willing to put it as and all he did know was that the feeling wasn't entirely new since, before the ball, he had felt it to a lesser degree. If he thought about it enough he would have seen the first inklings of hidden feelings during their second year; first when with the mishap with polyjuice potion, he thought she'd been rather cute as part feline, and then later that same year when she had been petrified. He had spent hours with her during those times, many of them under his invisibility cloak after visiting hours were over. He had felt lost without her by his side, helping with homework or just being there. Then, last year, he had shared an adventure just with her after Ron had been injured by Padfoot. In his mind he could still easily recall the feel of her arms wrapped tightly around his waist as they flew on Buckbeak. It was that feeling that had caused him to notice the changes in her as the ball drew nearer and, ultimately, ask her to the Yule Ball. But when she had emerged from the girls dorms a few hours ago those feelings had intensified. And then, as they danced in each others arms, the feelings seemed to grow a hundred fold. _This just isn't __ri_- his thoughts were interrupted by Hermione. He cocked an eyebrow and asked her what she had said.

"It's cold," Hermione repeated while hugging herself and rubbing her arms in a futile attempt to warm up. A second later she smiled and blushed lightly upon feeling Harry drape the outer most layer of his robes over her shoulders. "Thanks."

"You're welcome," he replied while shoving his hands into his pockets. "Are you having a good time?"

Hermione nodded and smiled again, "I'm having a great time. How about you?"

"Me too. I really like… I mean it's nice…" he ran a hand through his hair, "dancing with you."

"Mhmm," replied Hermione. "But my feet are killing me."

"Want to go and change your shoes?"

"No, it's not my shoes," said Hermione. "It's from you stepping on my toes while we were dancing."

Harry blushed and laughed lightly. "Sorry. But… Well…. Guess we should have practiced more."

Hermione smiled and turned to lean on the railing to gaze out at the snow covered ground. "It's ok. I know I stepped on your toes a few times as well." The noise from the Great Hall diminished and slow instrumental music filled the air.

Harry blushed, suddenly struck with how romantic the setting around them was, and held out his hand. "May I have this dance?"

"Of course," Hermione smiled and blushed, suddenly coming to the same realization about their surroundings, and found herself being pulled into his arms.

They swayed, turning in slow circles, to the gentle rhythm drifting up from the Great Hall, holding each other tightly, each telling themselves that it was to help stave off the chill night air but knowing that that was a lie. As they danced there on the balcony, alone except for the moon and stars shining down from above, large glittering white flakes of snow began to drift down from the heavens. Harry was mesmerized by the scene around them and the girl in his arms, his best friend, his… "Hermione?"

"Hmm?" Hermione replied, lifting her head from his shoulder to look at him.

Harry felt his heart skip a beat, his breath catching in his throat at the sight of the girl in his arms; her cheeks pink from the cold, her eyes sparkling in the pale light of the moon and stars, snowflakes dotting her brown hair as more continued to fall around them…

Hermione found herself entranced with the deep green pools of her best friend's eyes and the way his arms felt so good wrapped around her, never had she felt so safe and content.

Neither noticed that they had stopped moving in time with the music or that they were staring, lost in each others eyes, the space between them shrinking, their faces nearer with each passing moment, their lips drawn inexorably closer with each beat of their hearts, their eyes drifting closed, the tingle of warm breath on their skin...

"Harry? There you are!" Harry and Hermione's eyes snapped open as they jumped apart, their faces blazing with embarrassment. "Hello Hermione, didn't see you there."

"Err… Hello Cedric," said Harry as he and Hermione silently cursed and praised the older boy for interrupting them.

"Not interrupting anything am I?" Cedric asked with a smirk on his face.

"N-n-no. Not at all," said Hermione, even in the pale light she was sure her face was bright red. "We were just umm…enjoying the scenery. Isn't that right Harry?"

"I uh…yea," replied Harry as he ran a hand through his hair. "Yea that's right, scenery."

Cedric snickered and a giggle came from Cho where she was standing just inside the warmth of the castle. "No doubt. It is quite a nice setting for a snog." Harry and Hermione stood there staring at the railing surrounding the balcony, the icicles hanging there were suddenly extremely fascinating. "Listen Harry, I just wanted to say thanks for the um…heads up on the first task and was wondering if you had figured out the egg yet?" Harry glanced at him and shook his head. "Well, just umm take a bath with it. You can use the prefects' bathroom; password is pine fresh. So… Uh… Yea. That's it. Sorry for interrupting. Goodnight Harry, Hermione." With a wave of his hand and brief nod he went back in out of the cold.

Roaring silence covered the balcony, at some point the music had stopped and now the windows of the Great Hall were dark as Harry and Hermione stood there wondering what had happened moments ago, or rather what had almost happened. Both knew exactly what had nearly happened and neither was willing to admit it to his or her self, let alone each other, that they were disappointed about being interrupted before the last hairs breadth between them had ceased to be and their lips had met in the first kiss either would have had.

"So umm…guess we should be going in," said Hermione, leaning on the railing to stare out at the snow covered grounds.

"Yes. It's getting late," replied Harry, his eyes fixed on Hermione, watching her every move. Neither moved to go back inside. Without a word Harry moved behind his friend and wrapped his arms around her. "Hermione…" she turned in his arms to look at him. "Thank you."

"For what?" asked Hermione, her brow furrowing with puzzlement.

"For being my friend. For standing by me when know one else does. For believing in me even when I don't even believe in myself. For helping me. For going to the ball with me. For…" Harry sighed. "The list goes on. Just…"

Hermione's eyes shimmered with tears. "Harry-" She suddenly found herself unable to speak as they stood on the balcony, swimming in moonlight in a sea of falling snow, for Harry's lips were gently pressed against her own.

"Thank you for always being there for me," he whispered when he broke the kiss a few moments later,. "I don't know what I'd do without you, Hermione."

Hermione smiled and tears slowly rolled from her eyes as she hugged Harry tightly.

Harry gently wiped the tears from he face and grabbed her hand, "Come on, we should go in before we catch cold."

Neither spoke as they walked hand in hand through the castle towards Gryffindor tower. When they entered the common room it was empty, the dim flickering of the fire in the hearth providing the only light as they stood in silence just inside the portrait hole for a moment, both unsure what to do, before Hermione lead Harry to the couch and sat down, pulling him down beside her.

Harry was about to ask what was going on when he felt Hermione wrap her arms around him and rest her head against his chest. "Harry?" He looked down to see Hermione smiling at him and felt her hand on the back of his head, pulling him down into a kiss. "I'm glad you asked me to the ball, Harry," she whispered a few moments later.

"So am I," he replied, marveling at the feeling of Hermione wrapped around him. "I-" Harry was interrupted by the portrait door opening and someone, literally, falling into the common room.

Harry and Hermione saw a flash of red hair that could only be that of Ron as he tripped on the edge of the rug that covered most of the floor, he spun around several times in a graceless dance as he tried to catch himself, bouncing off a table and sending a couple of chairs and a chess set skittering across the floor in the process, before falling flat on his face.

"Ouch," muttered Ron as he lay sprawled on the floor before bursting into a fit of giggles. "That bloody hurt."

Harry and Hermione stared, unsure of what to make of what they were seeing, as their red headed friend stumbled to his feet and headed off to his dorm room having taken no notice of his two friends sitting rather intimately on the couch.

"Is it just me or was Ron wearing lipstick and drunk?" asked Harry when they were once again alone.

"Yea, I think it was blue. But I don't think he was drunk. He just seemed…very happy."

"Well then I think we owe him a good ribbing about this in the morning," said Harry. "But right now there's something I want to do." Hermione raised an eyebrow at Harry and squeaked in surprised as she found herself being pushed back onto the couch with Harry on top of her.

"Harry!" giggled Hermione. "What are you doing?"

"Well, I could be wanting to snog my date who, by the way, was the most beautiful girl at the ball."

Hermione felt herself grinning from ear to ear and blushing furiously. "Flattery will get you everywhere."

It was some time later that Harry and Hermione finally got up from the couch, each stumbling with loopy grins on their faces and feeling thoroughly kissed as they made their way towards the stairs. When they reached the landing where they would have to part they stood in silence, each knowing they needed to get to bed but neither wanting to part.

"Goodnight," said Hermione after a few moments of silence as she kissed him on the cheek. She turned to head up to her dorm room but felt Harry still firmly holding her hand, refusing to let her go. Turning back she saw him gazing at her with an odd look on his face. "What's wrong, Harry?"

"Would you umm…go out with me?" asked Harry, digging the toe of his shoe against the floor and unable to meet Hermione's gaze.

She couldn't believe it. The boy who had faced Voldemort in his first year, the boy who had defeated a basilisk in his second year, the boy who had faced a supposed cold blooded murderer last year, the boy that had faced and beaten a dragon earlier this year was acting like a scared little first year facing Professor McGonagall for not doing their homework.

Hermione lifted his head so she could look him in the eyes as she smiled and kissed him lightly on the lips. "Yes."

Harry stood transfixed as Hermione turned and headed up the last few flights of stairs to her dorm. The feel of her lips on his still lingered at the edge of perception when she turned and gave him one last smile before disappearing from sight. With a face splitting grin Harry turned and went up to his dorm where he found Ron, Dean, Seamus, and Neville fast asleep. The grin on his face barely faded as he yawned and changed into his pajamas before collapsing onto his bed, nearly asleep before his head hit the pillow.

* * * * *

**_The End_**

* * * * *

**Author's Note:** So what did you think? Good? Bad? Too cliché? Please review!


End file.
